Hurricane
by Jess Wazowski
Summary: Sasuke obtiene un trabajo de verano no deseado gracias a su hermano mayor. Todo iba bien hasta que sus amigos deciden vistarlo en su trabajo, especialmente una pelirosa... ¿Fue mala decisión tomar aquél estúpido trabajo?
1. Trabajo de verano

Hurricane

.

.

. Trabajo de verano.

En un cuarto oscuro podemos ver como se adentra el aire gracias a las ventanas abiertas, hay un adolescente durmiendo boca abajo sin ninguna sábana que lo cubra y podemos observar que sólo está en bóxers. El muchachito parece de unos 17 años, piel blanca que parece cremosa, cabello negro con toques azules, los ojos no se pueden apreciar porque está dormido pero en fin toda su apariencia parece la de un Dios griego. Podemos observar una capa de sudor que lo cubre de pies a cabeza motivo del horrible e insoportable calor que está haciendo.

La puerta de su habitación se abre dejando ver a una mujer muy bien parecida al chico de unos 40 años la cual se acerca hasta las ventanas para correr las cortinas y que el cuarto tenga un poco de luz.

Se acerca hasta la cama y se agacha hasta quedar a la altura del pelinegro.

-Sasuke-chan es hora de levantarse.- Le dice mientras mueve suavemente su hombro.

Sasuke se mueve levemente y se voltea para darle la espalda a su mamá.

-Sasuke-chan no seas holgazán, levántate de una vez.

-Mmm… mamá son vacaciones déjame en paz.- Responde de espaldas sin abrir los ojos.

-Jovencito que sean vacaciones no es derecho para andar de holgazán, levántate mira cómo estás sudando chamaco. Párate y vete a bañar.

-No quiero.- Dice de forma berrinchuda.

-Última vez que te lo repito, levántate, además Itachi te consiguió un trabajo, hoy es tu primer día. Apresúrate.

Trabajo. Itachi te consiguió trabajo. Eso se quedó grabado en la cabeza del pelinegro haciendo que por fin se levantara.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Trabajo? ¡Pero son vacaciones!- respondió exasperado el pelinegro.

-Trabajarás como salvavidas en el parque acuático y con este calor que hace me parece conveniente que trabajes ahí. Tu turno empieza en dos horas. Apresúrate.- Y esa fue la última palabra de Mikoto antes de salir de la habitación.

Estúpido Itachi lo hizo a propósito para joderme la vida.

**No ¿tú crees? Pues obvio a ese le encanta jodernos.**

No me trates de estúpido inner.

**Pues tú solito te jodes.**

Hmp.

Y con esa discusión consigo mismo Sasuke se levantó a regañadientes pues si no lo hacia su mamá lo iba a buscar de las orejas para que se levantara.

.

.

Calor. Y más calor. Ese pensamiento estaba en la mente de Sasuke.

El muchachito actualmente está sentado en una de esas sillas altas que se ven en las playas y albercas dónde se sientan los salvavidas. Podemos apreciar que lleva un short de traje de baño color rojo, playera de polo color blanca, sandalias masculinas junto con una gorra que dice "Parque Suna" y un silbato colgado alrededor de su cuello.

¿Acaso podía hacer más calor? Aparentemente sí. Sasuke estaba sentado con expresión aburrida vigilando que nadie se fuera a ahogar en las albercas aunque no es que le importe pero es su trabajo ni modo.

-¡TEME!

_Oh no, por favor kami no_. Esa era la súplica del pelinegro. Sasuke volteo lentamente su cabeza hacia dónde escucho aquel grito tan familiar. A lo lejos diviso una cabellera rubia familiar para sus ojos. Un chico de cabellos rubios, bastante alto y sólo vistiendo un short de traje de baño dejando su pecho al descubierto lo saludaba desde lejos. _Ese dobe_. Ni siquiera en su trabajo se libraría de él.

Sasuke se bajó de su trono como él mismo le llamo a su silla de salvavidas para encontrarse con aquél rubio que le da dolor de cabeza.

-Teme, vinimos a visitarte en tu trabajo.- Fue lo primero que dijo al encontrarse el rubio de ojos azules mucho más azules que el mismo mar. Una radiante sonrisa tan cegadora como el sol estaba en su cara.

-¿Cómo supiste que estoy trabajando aquí?- Dijo un poco irritado Sasuke.

-Pues hoy en la mañana marqué a tu casa y me contesto Itachi-nii, dijo que estarías trabajando en las vacaciones aquí y que te alegraría mucho tenernos aquí para hacerte compañía.

· Flash back ·

Naruto estaba demasiado hiperactivo en su casa. Estaba demasiado aburrido y el calor que estaba haciendo no ayudaba mucho.

Tal vez deba llamar al teme a ver si tiene planes para hoy. Cogió el teléfono de su casa y marco el número de su mejor amigo-archienemigo Sasuke-teme como él lo llama.

Al tercer tono atendieron el teléfono.

-Hola, casa Uchiha.

-¿Mikoto-san? ¿Está Sasuke en casa?

-¡Naruto! Cuánto tiempo sin oírte, soy Itachi.

-¿Itachi-nii? Creí que no ibas a venir estas vacaciones.

-Acabo de llegar hace un momento, dime ¿para que necesitas a Sasuke?

-¿Está en casa? Me aburro porque no tengo a quién molestar T.T

Molestar. Esa fue la palabra clave para que Itachi active su jutsu "fastidiarle la vida a mi estúpido hermano menor." Una sonrisa escalofirante se formó en la cara del pelinegro.

-Oh, cielos. Lo siento no está en casa.- Dijo con falso pesar.- Hoy es su primer día de trabajo.

-¿Trabajo?- Naruto estaba sorprendido porque Sasuke era igual o más flojo que él aunque este jamás lo admitiría.- Ese teme, pude haberme dicho y yo trabajaba con él. - un aire de fuego rodeo a Naruto al sentirse traicionado por su mejor amigo-enemigo.

-Bueno todo fue tan repentino pero ¿sabes? Él también menciono que extrañara mucho a sus amigos porque a causa del tabajo no los verá en las vacaciones… Ah, incluso dijo que estaría encantado que lo visitasen en el trabajo pero seguro ustedes tienen mejores cosas que hacer…

-¿En serio dijo eso el teme? *-* - ahora el rubio estaba más que feliz al saber que su amigo no se olvidó de él.

_Este ya cayó, es tan fácil engañar a Naruto._ Fue el pensamiento de Itachi.-Si, por supuesto, yo jamás mentiría. Sería buena idea si tú junto con los demás le hacen una visita sorpresa…

-¿Dónde está trabajando el teme?- Preguntó con emoción el rubio.

-Apunta la dirección… ¿Conoces el parque Suna?- La sonrisa escalofriante del pelinegro se marcó más…

· End flashback ·

Itachi. Claro. No le bastó con joderle sus vacaciones, ahora también le jodio su estúpido trabajo. Adiós tranquilidad.

No entiendo porque a aniki le gusta hacerme sufrir tanto u.u

**Duh es obvio, porque eres fácil de molestar *-***

Tú eres yo, así que tú también.

**No es lo mismo, yo soy esa parte de ti que te rehúsas a liberar, yo a diferencia de ti soy divertido.**

No puedo creer que mi yo interno este del lado de Itachi.

**Uchiha por aquí, Uchiha por allá, un Uchiha unido siempre encontrarás. No me puedes culpar, es el lema de la familia.**

¡La familia no tiene ese estúpido lema!

**Está bien, me atrapaste, lo acabo de inventar n.n**

Una venita sobresaliente estaba en la frente del pelinegro por la respuesta tan estúpida que acaba de dar su inner.

-Teme, estás haciendo esas caras raras de nuevo.- La voz del rubio lo saco de la batalla interna consigo mismo.

-Hmp, vete. No quiero que disturbes la poca paz que tengo.- Sasuke se dio media vuelta para regresar a su trono de trabajo.

-Eres un bastardo todos venimos a verte y tú tienes esa actitud con nosotros.- Un aura deprimente empezó a rodear al rubio.

Sasuke detuvo al instante sus pasos.

-¿Venimos? Eso me suena a manada. ¿Quiénes son "venimos"?- Preguntó con nerviosismo.

-Pues Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, Neji, Hinata-chan, Kiba y Sakura-chan. - Respondió mientras los contaba con los dedos de sus manos.

Sakura. Sakura vino al parque. _No_, Sakura vino a verte al trabajo. A ti.

-¿Todos… están en… b-bañador...?- Preguntó de repente Sasuke mientras volteaba el rostro con un leve sonrojo pero el rubio no lo notó.

-Pues es un parque acuático… - fue la respuesta simple del rubio.

**Veremos a Sakura en traje de baño *o* imagina que esté usando un mini bikini color rojo.**

Y así lo hizo, Sasuke se imaginó a la pelirosa en un mini bikini color rojo que apenas cubria lo necesario.

**No, mejor aún imagínala saliendo de la alberca sacudiendo su sedoso cabello rosa de forma sensual mientras gotas de agua caen de su cuerpo y se pierden en ese bikini rojo.**

-Sasuke-kun…- dijo en un susurro, un gemido la pelirosa de su imaginación.

La imagen fue tan xxx que un hilo de sangre comenzó a salir por su nariz de tan solo imaginársela. Tuvo que tapar su nariz con su mano para que el dobe de naruto no se diera cuenta.

Nadie lo sabía pero a Sasuke esa pelirosa le fascinaba.

Le encantaba como ninguna otra chica. Su forma de reír, su sonrisa, su amabilidad con las personas, sus ojos grandes y brillosos de color verde, su sentido del humor, la forma en que arruga la nariz cuando está molesta, lo frágil que se veía pero en realidad era más fuerte que un elefante.

Extraordinaria. Esa era la palabra con la que Sasuke la describía. Si Sasuke-soy-perfecto-en-todo-y-todas-las-niñas-muer en-por-mí-Uchiha estaba enamorado de aquella chica.

-¡NARUTO-BAKA!

Esa era su voz, la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Ahí estaba ella. Corriendo hacia ellos. Una sonrisa arrogante se formó en su rostro tal vez este trabajo no apestaría como él pensaba.

_Gracias aniki._

.

.

Eeeeehhhh estoy viva *-* okay, a nadie le importa (?

Bueno les traigo esta mini historia que se me ocurrio gracias al terrible calor que hace, paresco cerdo de tanto que sudo x_x NOT FUNNY AT ALL.

En fin, el título del fic viene de la canción de Bridgit Mendler "Hurricane" que no tiene nada que ver con el fic pero no tenía ni idea de cómo ponerle y esa canción me encanta (lo sé, no me juzguen).

Creo que esta historia será un three-shot ¿ustedes que opinan? Sé que en este primer capítulo no salió Sakura pero en el siguiente verán que se pone buena la cosa como diría mi mamá jajaja.

Personalemente amé escribir las partes de Itachi *-* le encanta molestar a Sasuke jajaja y las partes del inner de Sasuke. ¿Cuál fue su parte favorita? Diganmelo en un review :)


	2. Celos

Hurricane.

.

.

. Celos .

El parque de Suna es el parque acuático más grande y popular de Tokio. Con más de 30 atracciones para divertirse y 15 piscinas de todo tipo de tamaños. Un comedor enorme donde venden todo tipo de comida y 5 baños diferentes.

En estos momentos podemos apreciar a 3 muchachas diferentes acostadas tomando el sol cerca de la piscina.

La primera es una rubia de cabello largo el cual lleva amarrado en una coleta alta con un flequillo cubriéndole uno de sus ojos azules. Lleva un bikini bastante revelador pero no al extremo de color morado.

La segunda es una morena de piel pálida y ojos grises de un color perla. Lleva un traje de cuerpo completo de color amarillo pastel que hace juego con su piel.

Y por último tenemos a una chica de cabellos rosados cortos por debajo de los hombros. Tiene unos ojos color verde y una piel pálida pero no tanto como la de la morena. Lleva un bikini que no muestra mucho de color rojo y lunares blancos junto con un short de playa verde. (NT: el traje de baño de Sakura me lo imaginé como los que usa Taylor Swift lol.)

-Mira, ese de ahí ¡míralo! Uy con ese culo ha de cagar bombones. - la rubia tiene una expresión muy pervertida al señalar a un chico que acaba de salir de la piscina.

-Ino-chan…

-¡CERDA! Deja de decir esas cosas, además tú tienes novio.- dijo una muy sonrojada pelirosa por el piropo de albañil de la rubia.

-Okay primero que tenga novio no significa que no pueda apreciar a otros especímenes muy bien formados como aquel, y numero dos que sólo tú tengas ojos para el pelos de gallina no es mi problema.

-¡¿EEEHHHH?!

-Por favor no lo niegues, bien que te lo estás comiendo con la mirada, se ve muy bien de salvavidas aunque sería mejor si no tuviera playera. - la misma expresión pervertida de antes ilumina su rostro.

-Sakura-chan yo creo que tú y Sasuke-kun harían una muy linda pareja.- dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Tan obvia soy? u.u

-¡SÍ!- Contestaron al mismo tiempo sus amigas.

-No importa, Sasuke-kun jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo. - dijo tristemente mientras apoya su barbilla entre sus manos.

.

.

Al otro lado de la piscina vemos a nuestro heróe observando desde lejos a la pelirosa.

_Por el bien de mi corazón no trae un mini bikini, pff._

**¿De qué hablas? ¿Eres gay o qué? Yo la quería ver en mini bikini :(**

_Bueno disculpa por no querer morirme de una hemorragia nasal ¬¬'_

**Naaaahh, a mí se me hace que le bateas para el otro lado camarada.**

Una vena sobresaliente se ve en la frente del pelinegro ante absurda discusión sobre su orientación sexual con su inner.

-Teme, ven a jugar con nosotros.- un aura de felicidad rodea al rubio y lleva consigo una pelota de voleibol.

-No.

-Teme, vengo a visitarte para que no te aburras en tu trabajo y así me tratas.- el aura de felicidad es sustituida por una negra y el rubio se puso de cuclillas a dibujar círculos con su dedo.

-Hmp.

-¿No quieres jugar? ¡Bien! Le diré a Gaara ya que él no es un amargado como tú… - el rubio se ve muy indignado.- Oh, mira Gaara esta justamente allí platicando con Sakura-chan, se ven muy bien juntos…- dice con falsa inocencia, este de pendejo no tiene ni un pelo sabe muy bien como provocar a Sasuke.

**¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! ¿QUÉ HACE OJOS DE MAPACHE CON NUESTRA HEMBRA? O.Ó**

Y como si fuera el exorcista Sasuke volteó su cabeza hacia dónde están Gaara y Sakura. Efectivamente se ven muy alegre platicando mientras aparentemente hacen fila para comprar unas bebidas.

Gaara es un chico de su edad quién va a la misma escuela que él. Gaara es bastante atractivo, tiene un cabello alborotado pero no demasiado como él de color rojo, piel pálida que hacen juego a unos ojos verde aguamarina con una personalidad encantadora y caballerosa, las chicas caen rendidas a sus pies. Según las locas de su instituto que se hacen llamar sus fans es el 2do chico más codiciado de la escuela ¿el primero? Él por supuesto.

Gaara sólo lleva un short de traje de baño de color café y está _demasiado_ cerca de la pelirosa. Él muy puto no lleva playera a propósito para mostrar ese cuerpo deforme a su mujer. Bah él tiene un six pack mejor que él.

-¿Qué hace ese tarado aquí?- Un aura asesina rodea a Sasuke pues él y Gaara no se aguantan, no se pueden ver ni en pintura ¿la razón? El ojos de mapache también pretende a su hembra.

· Flash back ·

Sasuke iba saliendo del vestidor de hombres del colegio, como siempre es el último en irse después de la práctica de fútbol.

A lado de la puerta del vestidor está Gaara recargado contra la pared esperándolo con un rostro bastante serio.

-Uchiha.-

-Hmp ¿qué quieres?

-Si no planeas hacer nada respecto a Sakura aprovecharé mi oportunidad.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

-Sakura me gusta y mucho. Si no planeas hacer nada al respecto yo sí.

-¿Cómo...?- Sasuke no entiende como se dio cuenta.

-Estás avisado Uchiha.- Con esto dio por terminada la conversación y Sasuke simplemente lo vio alejarse mientras tenía el ceño fruncido.

· Fin Flash Back ·

-Yo lo invite, aunque ahora que lo pienso no creí que fuera a venir.- Naruto adopta una posición pensativa tratando de ver porque Gaara vino.

**Ese pervertido, seguro vino a ver a nuestra hembra en bikini.**

_No sólo tengo que aguantar al dobe de Naruto, también que tengo que ver como ese tipejo trata de ponerle las manos encima a mi mujer._

**¿Y qué esperas para ir allá e interrumpirlos? Cada minuto que pase es un minuto en el que tal vez nuestra hembra se enamoré de él.**

Sasuke tomó el consejo de su inner y se dirige ahora hacia el bar.

-Ese teme… espero ahora y si se le declaré a Sakura-chan.- Naruto observa como Sasuke se dirige hacia dónde están esos dos.- Y luego dicen que yo soy el baka.- el rubio niega divertido con la cabeza.

.

.

-Y entonces él señor le dice "¿cuánto por mi suegra?" "nada" "¡vendido!" ba dum tss.- Gaara hizo el efecto de un batería por su mal chiste causando la risa de Sakura.- Me gusta tu risa, es encantadora.

-Gr-gracias.- La cara de Sakura es un semáforo andante.

-Sakura… yo quería preguntarte…

-¿Comprando bebidas?- Gaara fue interrumpido por la llegada abrupta de Sasuke quién está atrás de ellos.

-Sasuke-kun.- A pesar de la interrupción Sakura se ve muy feliz de ver al pelinegro, desde que llegaron al parque no había podido saludarlo.

-Uchiha…- Gaara se muestra bastante irritado ante la llegada de Sasuke pues arruinó su oportunidad de invitar a salir a Sakura.

-En realidad vamos a comprar helados, etto… ¿gustas de uno? - Sakura baja un poco la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Detesto lo dulce.- fue la respuesta cortante de Sasuke.

-Ah, sí es verdad…- ahora Sakura se ve deprimida por la actitud tan cortante de Sasuke.

-Pero eso no me impide que te compre uno ¿qué sabor quieres?

-¿Eh?- Sakura está un poco confundida ante la amabilidad de Sakura con ella.- No hace falta en serio…

-Dime el sabor.- dijo en forma de orden Sasuke.

-Alto ahí Uchiha, si alguien le va a comprar un helado a Sakura seré yo.- Gaara empezó a retar con la mirada a Sasuke.

-Seré yo, Sakura dime el sabor.- Sasuke dirige su mirada a Sakura quién está un poco confundida ante la disputa entre esos dos.

-Bueno…

-Uchiha ¿acaso no deberías estar trabajando? ¿por qué no te pierdes y vas a salvar a un niño que se esté ahogando por ahí?

-Estoy en mi descanso además no eres mi jefe para decirme que hacer.

Ambos tienen las frentes juntas lanzándose rayitos con la mirada y gruñendo como perros.

-Chicos…- Sakura trata inútilmente llamar su atención.

-¡YO LE COMPRARÉ EL HELADO A SAKURA!

-¡HE DICHO QUE YO UCHIHA!

-¡YO SE LO OFRECÍ PRIMERO!

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD YO SE LO OFRECÍ PRIMERO!

-¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO OJOS DE MAPACHE!

-¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE CARA DE ESTRIÑIDO?

Los gritos de ambos empezaron a llamar la atención de las personas alrededor viéndolos con cara de "wtf".

-Siguiente por favor.- llamó el trabajador del bar.

-Un helado de fresa, por favor.- despacharon a Sakura rápido y se fue a reunirse con sus amigas, estando en medio de la escena que están haciendo Sasuke y Gaara le dio vergüenza, mientras se aleja esos dos siguen peleando.

-¡NIÑO SIN AMOR!

-¡PELOS DE GALLINA!

-¡OJOS DE…! - Sasuke observó a su alrededor buscando a una pelirosa. - ¿A dónde fue Sakura?

-Pues está a…- Gaara voltea a ver dónde estaba Sakura pero sólo se ve una silueta imaginaria de puntos dejando ver que ahí estaba.

-Se fue, esto es tu culpa ojeritas.- Sasuke se muestra irritado porque perdió su oportunidad para charlar con Sakura.

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Quién fue el imbécil que vino a interrumpirme a mí y a Sakura?

Ambos comienzan otra vez a fulminarse con la mirada.

.

.

-Frentona ¿dónde está Gaara?

-Él se quedó en el bar, no preguntes.

Sakura se sentó a lado de Ino mientras esta tiene un signo de interrogación en la cabeza a no entender lo que quiso decir Sakura.

.

.

Sasuke va caminando hacia la piscina principal teniendo una pose pensativa.

**Camarada será mejor que te apresures y hagas tu siguiente movimiento respecto a nuestra mujer.**

_No es necesario que me lo digas._

**Bien, lo del helado fue un profundo fracaso ¿qué harás ahora?**

_No tengo ni idea._

Sasuke está irritado y frustrado porque no sabe qué hacer para acercarse a la pelirosa.

-¡CUIDADO!

Sasuke iba tan sumido en sus planes que no escuchó la advertencia de aquella voz y un balón de voleibol le dio en cabeza.

-¿Quién fue el idiota qué…?- cualquier reclamó que iba a hacer lo guardó para sí mismo cuando vio que fue Sakura la causante de su golpe.

-Sasuke-kun ¿estás bien? Lo siento mucho pero el baka de Naruto no sabe aventar la pelota.- el rubio se encuentra adentro de la piscina fingiendo inocencia como diciendo "yo no fui".

-Hmp, no importa.- Sasuke se agachó para recoger el balón y se lo devolvió a la pelirosa.

-Te invitaría a jugar pero bueno estás trabajando ¿tal vez cuándo termine tu turno? Nos vemos Sasuke-kun.- Sakura se alejó rápidamente pues le pone nerviosa la cercanía de Sasuke.

Sasuke se quedó parado ahí viendo como todos sus amigos juegan voleibol acuático, bueno más bien observa como Sakura juega. También está el ojos de mapache ese que le quiere robar a su hembra pero él está en el equipo contrario y muy alejado de su chica.

-¡Allá va cerda!- dijo en un leve grito Sakura y al momento de saltar para aventar el balón hubo un movimiento en su pecho que desconcertó bastante a Sakura.

Bien Sakura no es una chica plana pero tampoco tiene un busto generoso como Hinata. Sasuke le calcula algo así como 32B lo cual se le hace perfecto, no muy pequeñas pero tampoco enormes, simplemente perfecto.

Sasuke no podía apartar la mirada de Sakura cada vez que saltaba para lanzar el balón, ese movimiento de arriba y debajo de su busto era demasiado para no verlo.

· Cine mental de Sasuke ·

Se ve un bello atardecer en la playa, todo está tranquilo. El único sonido que se escucha es el de las olas al romperse y de unas cuantas gaviotas.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- Sakura tiene una dulce sonrisa mientras corre hacia el pelinegro en cámara lenta. Trae el mismo traje de baño de color rojo y lunares blancos que usa en el parque acuático sólo que sin su short.

Podemos ver a Sasuke sentado en la playa observando el atardecer pero al escuchar la voz de Sakura voltea a ver de dónde vino.

-Sasuke-kun te encontré.- ahora Sakura está parada a lado de Sasuke y en su rostro sigue esa sonrisa.

-Hmp.- Sasuke trata de mantener una pose cool y no verse demasiado emocionado por la llegada de la pelirosa.

-Sasuke-kun…- ahora Sakura está sentada muy muy cerca de Sasuke y tiene un sonrojo que la hace ver demasiado adorable aunque poco a poco se le está acercando y se ve cada vez más violable.

-¿Qué es lo que..?- Sasuke tiene los ojos muy abiertos pues Sakura le beso de sorpresa, ella tiene los ojos cerrados tratando de hacer que responda el beso así que finalmente cierra los ojos igual que ella y le empieza a responder el beso.

Al principio fue un beso dulce y lento, posó sus manos en la cintura de ella para acercarla más. Sus labios tenían un leve sabor a sandía no demasiado dulce, el sabor justo para volverse adicto a esos labios carnosos color rosa.

Pero después el beso se volvió más demandante por parte de Sakura quién poco a poco se inclinó más hasta el punto de quedar Sasuke recostado en la arena y ella encima de él.

-Sasuke-kun me gustas mucho.- dijo después de separarse brevemente para tomar aire. Sasuke al oír esto no perdió más tiempo e invirtió los papeles, ahora ella está recostada en la arena y él encima de ella.

Los dos se están besando ferozmente, Sakura en un respiro abrió su boca y Sasuke aprovechó para introducir su lengua en su boca de ella. Para parecer tan inocente Sakura sabe besar y muy bien. Su lengua no se deja derrotar por la de Sasuke y ambas pelean en una batalla feorz para ver quién se mueve más hábilmente.

Sasuke dejó de batallar con la lengua de Sakura y mejor se enfocó en repartir besos dulces en el cuello de ella. Su piel olía delicioso, un aroma flores bastante embriagante.

Sakura puso sus manos en la nuca de Sasuke y le daba pequeños masajes mientras suspiraba por los besos del pelinegro. Las cosas cada vez subían más de tono, pronto Sasuke empezó a descender más hacia el busto de Sakura posando sus manos en su cintura para bajarlas un poco más hasta sus glúteos dándoles un leve apretón, el trasero más perfecto que él haya visto jamás y pronto comenzó a besar el nacimiento de su busto.

**AJÚA CAMARADA ESE ES MI GALLO MUESTRALE A ESTA HEMBRA COMO LLEGAR AL CIELO.**

Los ánimos que le daba su inner no le hicieron perder su concentración y siguió en su tarea de besar el nacimiento del busto de Sakura. Eso no era suficiente, él quería más, volteó a ver a Sakura pidiéndole permiso con la mirada para bajar la parte de arriba de su traje de baño. Sakura asintió levemente mareada por la ola de emociones que tenía en ese momento.

Sasuke comenzó a bajarlo lentamente pues quería disfrutar de este momento. Sólo un poco más y vería aquél botón rosa cuando…

Sasuke de vuelta a la realidad sintió algo salir de su nariz y tocó su cara para darse cuenta que era sangre

-Mami ¿por qué a ese señor le sangra su nariz?- un niño de 6 años que pasaba por ahí con su mamá vio el chorro de sangre saliendo de la nariz de Sasuke.- Mami ¿qué ese ese bulto entre sus piernas?

La cara se volvió roja, roja como los tomates que tanto le gusta al escuchar al niño.

-¡Vámonos Takeru!- La señora se ve horrorizada al notar aquél bulto que le señalo su hijo y salió huyendo de ahí mirando con cara de desaprobación a Sasuke.

Por andar pensando cosas demasiado pervertidas le dio una hemorragia nasal enfrente de todos y no sólo eso ¡una erección! Eso jamás le había pasado nunca, él tenía un autocontrol perfecto todo esto es culpa de esa molestia rosada y su traje de baño y sus movimientos sensuales.

Sasuke salió corriendo apresuradamente hacia los vestidores-baños para limpiar su accidente nasal y aliviar su problema entre las piernas esperando que sólo esa señora y aquél niño fueran los únicos espectadores.

Pero Sasuke no se dio cuenta que unos ojos verdes lo observaban fijamente mientras corría a resolver sus problemas por andar de pervertido.

.

.

Continuará…

¡Un aplauso para Jess que subió la continuación! Hahahaha.

Perdonen la demora pero es que primero me quede sin internet -.-' y para matar el tiempo me puse a leer la saga de Vampire Academy la cuál aún no acabo pero ya casi (tengo un serio problema con esto, mi vida no es la misma desde que conocí a Adrian Ivashkov), después la semana pasada empecé la escuela de verano porque reprobé física :( pero no se preocupen homies que este viernes ya acaba xD además de que me distraigo con tumblr y twitter (alcen la mano si a ustedes también les pasa)

Así que ¿qué les pareció? Personalmente mi parte favorita fue la pelea entre Sasuke y Gaara xD

Además que Sasuke es un pervertido, mira que tener una erección en público o.ó

El próximo capitulo es el último, recuerden que este es un three shot

¿Reviews? :)


End file.
